fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, Yuri Dreyar
Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, Yuri Dreyar & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull is a fight fought between Sylph Labyrinth members Precht Gaebolg, Yuri Dreyar and Warrod Sequen, Mavis Vermillion, and Blue Skull members. Prologue After arriving in Magnolia, the crew marvels at the destruction of the town, caused by Blue Skull's skeletal Dragon. However, not long after they are approached by an old woman, who tells them to leave the disparaged town; Yuri tells the old one that their destination is the town, whereas Precht asks what has happened, but before she can answer, the old woman is shot through her stomach, killing her. Members of Blue Skull reveal themselves to be the perpetrators and attack the group, but Yuri, Precht and Warrod deal with them rather quickly, while Zera experiences anger at seeing the ones who destroyed Tenrou Island and Red Lizard. As soon as they are defeated, Yuri insults the Blue Skull guild members, only for a large number of reinforcements to arrive a moment later. Mavis, in response to their arrival, creates an illusionary army, which stops the hordes of soldiers in their tracks. Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 6, Pages 2-11 Battle Utilizing their fear to her advantage, Mavis demands to see their Master, and amidst the confusion of the grunt Mages, their Master, Geoffrey appears and demands to know what the situation is; Mavis demands that he return the Tenrou Jade from Tenrou Island and begins to threaten Geoffrey, but Geoffrey pausing her words while ordering his men to continue on with the attack, then dispelling her Magic, exposing her soldiers to be illusions. His Mages then attack, with the group attempting to break their lines. The intense continues on with everyone but involved while Mavis and Zera hurry for cover. Yuri then engages the master by throwing a Crystal Bomb towards him, but it is nevertheless repelled back towards him, greatly wounding the treasure hunter. Precht calls out to his comrade, but is unsuspectingly attacked by a few members in which they damage his eye, causing the former to collapse. This prompts Warrod to grab his two comrades and run. Warrod manages to break through their lines and calls for Mavis to follow them, which she does. As they run, Geoffrey stops his men from chasing them as he believes that they will go nowhere near Magnolia again. In an effort to hide from Blue Skull, they enter the nearby forest, which Mavis recollects was where they met a certain someone that changed everything.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 6, Pages 12-19 Aftermath After retreating, the group rests in the forest, with Warrod adding that he wants to take Yuri and Precht to a doctor but fears that Blue Skull will intercept them before they can even leave town. Depressed, Mavis goes to fetch water from a nearby pond and reprimands herself for her failure of the danger she put her comrades through. Her thought process is then interrupted by the emergence of a young man from the pond. Mavis begins to apologize to him, but the young man merely tells her to leave before trying to leave himself. Stating that all that comes near him dies, Zeref tries to prevent Mavis from suffering the same fate, but she recognizes that this phenomenon of the Black Magic of Ankhseram and recounts the specifics of the bodily curse, leaving Zeref quite surprised.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 7, Pages 2-9 After he tries to depart, Mavis goes on to comfort him with her illusions, to which he is able to touch; the Black Wizard greatly appreciating her kindness. Mavis comments that she feels that they met out of fate, after which she tells Zeref that she feels he is an amazing Mage before pleading him to teach her and her friends Magic in order to due battle with Blue Skull. Zeref is surprised at her plea, but eventually accepts. After, Mavis brings Zeref back to the camp, and he teaches Warrod Green Magic, Yuri Lightning Magic, Zera Fire Magic, and Precht Magic as well, but he notes with him that he has an affinity for several different kinds. Afterwards, Zeref leaves them, only to think of the fate of Mavis was something he caused.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 7, Pages 17-19 References Navigation